fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Covers
For Chapter Titles, please visit the Volumes and Chapters page. Chapter Covers by Volume. Click on the Chapter Cover to go to the Chapter. ---- Cover of Volume 1.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 1.jpg|Chapter 001|link=chapter 1 Cover 2.jpg|Chapter 002|link=chapter 2 Cover 3.jpg|Chapter 003|link=chapter 3 Cover 4.jpg|Chapter 004|link=chapter 4 Cover of Volume 2.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 5.jpg|Chapter 005|link=Chapter 5 Cover 6.jpg|Chapter 006|link=Chapter 6 Cover 7.jpg|Chapter 007|link=Chapter 7 Cover 8.jpg|Chapter 008|link=Chapter 8 Cover 9.jpg|Chapter 009|link=Chapter 9 FAIRY TAIL02 105.jpg|Chapter 010|link=Chapter 10 FAIRY TAIL02 125.jpg|Chapter 011|link=Chapter 11 FAIRY TAIL02 145.jpg|Chapter 012|link=Chapter 12 FAIRY TAIL02 167.jpg|Chapter 013|link=Chapter 13 002.png|Volume Cover 004.png|Chapter 014 |link=Chapter 14 01.png|Chapter 015|link=Chapter 15 01 (2).png|Chapter 016|link=Chapter 16 01 (3).png|Chapter 017|link=Chapter 17 01 (5).png|Chapter 018|link=Chapter 18 01 (4).png|Chapter 019|link=Chapter 19 01 (6).png|Chapter 020|link=Chapter 20 01 (7).png|Chapter 021|link=Chapter 21 01 (8).png|Chapter 022|link=Chapter 22 002.jpg|Volume Cover Natsu's Guild Card.png|Chapter 023|link=Chapter 23 024.jpg|Chapter 024|link=Chapter 24 044.jpg|Chapter 025|link=Chapter 25 064.jpg|Chapter 026|link=Chapter 26 085-086.jpg|Chapter 027|link=Chapter 27 116.jpg|Chapter 028|link=Chapter 28 136.jpg|Chapter 029|link=Chapter 29 ErzaFairyTail.jpg|Chapter 030|link=Chapter 30 176.jpg|Bonus Cover 177.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 5 Cover Page.jpg|Volume Cover 003.jpg|Chapter 031|link=Chapter 31 023.jpg|Chapter 032|link=Chapter 32 043.jpg|Chapter 033|link=Chapter 33 064-065.jpg|Chapter 034|link=Chapter 34 087.jpg|Chapter 035|link=Chapter 35 107.jpg|Chapter 036|link=Chapter 36 127.jpg|Chapter 037|link=Chapter 37 147.jpg|Chapter 038|link=Chapter 38 167.jpg|Chapter 039|link=Chapter 39 187.jpg|Bonus Cover 001a.jpg|Volume Cover 003a.jpg|Chapter 040|link=Chapter 40 023a.jpg|Chapter 041|link=Chapter 41 043a.jpg|Chapter 042|link=Chapter 42 063.jpg|Chapter 043|link=Chapter 43 083.jpg|Chapter 044|link=Chapter 44 103.jpg|Chapter 045|link=Chapter 45 124-125.jpg|Chapter 046|link=Chapter 46 144-145.jpg|Chapter 047|link=Chapter 47 167a.jpg|Chapter 048|link=Chapter 48 0004.JPG|Volume Cover 0005.JPG|Chapter 049|link=Chapter 49 0015.JPG|Chapter 050|link=Chapter 50 0030.JPG|Chapter 051|link=Chapter 51 0040.JPG|Chapter 052|link=Chapter 52 0050.JPG|Chapter 053|link=Chapter 53 0060.JPG|Chapter 054|link=Chapter 54 0070.JPG|Chapter 055|link=Chapter 55 0080.JPG|Chapter 056|link=Chapter 56 0093.JPG|Bonus Cover Fairy8 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy8 0003.JPG|Chapter 057|link=Chapter 57 Fairy8 0023.JPG|Chapter 058|link=Chapter 58 Fairy8 0043.JPG|Chapter 059|link=Chapter 59 Fairy8 0063.JPG|Chapter 060|link=Chapter 60 Fairy8 0083.JPG|Chapter 061|link=Chapter 61 Fairy8 0103.JPG|Chapter 062|link=Chapter 62 Fairy8 0124-0125.JPG|Chapter 063|link=Chapter 63 Fairy8 0147.JPG|Chapter 064|link=Chapter 64 Fairy8 0167.JPG|Chapter 065|link=Chapter 65 Fairy9 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy9 0003.JPG|Chapter 066|link=Chapter 66 Fairy9 0023.JPG|Chapter 067|link=Chapter 67 Fairy9 0043.JPG|Chapter 068|link=Chapter 68 Fairy9 0063.JPG|Chapter 069|link=Chapter 69 Cover Chapter 70.JPG|Chapter 070|link=Chapter 70 Fairy9 0103.JPG|Chapter 071|link=Chapter 71 Fairy9 0123.JPG|Chapter 072|link=Chapter 72 Fairy9 0147.JPG|Chapter 073|link=Chapter 73 Fairy9 0167.JPG|Chapter 074|link=Chapter 74 Fairy10 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy10 0003.JPG|Chapter 075|link=Chapter 75 Fairy10 0027.JPG|Chapter 076|link=Chapter 76 Fairy10 0047.JPG|Chapter 077|link=Chapter 77 Fairy10 0067.JPG|Chapter 078|link=Chapter 78 Fairy10 0087.JPG|Chapter 079|link=Chapter 79 Fairy10 0107.JPG|Chapter 080|link=Chapter 80 Fairy10 0131.JPG|Chapter 081|link=Chapter 81 Fairy10 0151.JPG|Chapter 082|link=Chapter 82 FAIRYTAIL11 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRYTAIL11 003.jpg|Chapter 083|link=Chapter 83 FAIRYTAIL11 023.jpg|Chapter 084|link=Chapter 84 FAIRYTAIL11 043.jpg|Chapter 085|link=Chapter 85 FAIRYTAIL11 063.jpg|Chapter 086|link=Chapter 86 FAIRYTAIL11 083.jpg|Chapter 087|link=Chapter 87 FAIRYTAIL11 103.jpg|Chapter 088|link=Chapter 88 FAIRYTAIL11 123.jpg|Chapter 089|link=Chapter 89 FAIRYTAIL11 145.jpg|Chapter 090|link=Chapter 90 Rave FT.jpg|Chapter 091|link=Chapter 91 FAIRYTAIL11 185.jpg|Bonus Cover 12 005.jpg|Volume Cover 12 008.jpg|Chapter 092|link=Chapter 92 12 027.jpg|Chapter 093|link=Chapter 93 Aetherion.jpg|Chapter 094|link=Chapter 94 02-03a.jpg|Chapter 095|link=Chapter 95 12 087.jpg|Chapter 096|link=Chapter 96 12 107.jpg|Chapter 097|link=Chapter 97 12 127.jpg|Chapter 098|link=Chapter 98 12 147.jpg|Chapter 099|link=Chapter 99 02-03b.jpg|Chapter 100|link=Chapter 100 12 197.jpg|Bonus Cover FAIRY TAIL 13 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 13 003.jpg|Chapter 101|link=Chapter 101 FAIRY TAIL 13 023.jpg|Chapter 102|link=Chapter 102 Fairy tail house.jpg|Chapter 103|link=Chapter 103 FAIRY TAIL 13 063.jpg|Chapter 104|link=Chapter 104 FAIRY TAIL 13 083.jpg|Chapter 105|link=Chapter 105 Fried.jpg|Chapter 106|link=Chapter 106 EvergreenFairyTail-1-.jpg|Chapter 107|link=Chapter 107 FAIRY TAIL 13 149.jpg|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 FAIRY TAIL 13 169.jpg|Chapter 109|link=Chapter 109 FAIRY TAIL 14 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 14 003.jpg|Chapter 110|link=Chapter 110 FAIRY TAIL 14 023.jpg|Chapter 111|link=Chapter 111 FAIRY TAIL 14 044-045.jpg|Chapter 112|link=Chapter 112 FAIRY TAIL 14 067.jpg|Chapter 113|link=Chapter 113 FAIRY TAIL 14 087.jpg|Chapter 114|link=Chapter 114 FAIRY TAIL 14 107.jpg|Chapter 115|link=Chapter 115 FAIRY TAIL 14 127.jpg|Chapter 116|link=Chapter 116 FAIRY TAIL 14 147.jpg|Chapter 117|link=Chapter 117 FAIRY TAIL 14 167.jpg|Chapter 118|link=Chapter 118 FAIRY TAIL 15 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 15 003.jpg|Chapter 119|link=Chapter 119 FAIRY TAIL 15 023.jpg|Chapter 120|link=Chapter 120 FAIRY TAIL 15 043.jpg|Chapter 121|link=Chapter 121 FAIRY TAIL 15 063.jpg|Chapter 122|link=Chapter 122 FAIRY TAIL 15 083.jpg|Chapter 123|link=Chapter 123 FAIRY TAIL 15 103.jpg|Chapter 124|link=Chapter 124 FAIRY TAIL 15 123.jpg|Chapter 125|link=Chapter 125 FAIRY TAIL 15 143.jpg|Chapter 126|link=Chapter 126 FAIRY TAIL 16 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 16 003.jpg|Chapter 127|link=Chapter 127 FAIRY TAIL 16 023.jpg|Chapter 128|link=Chapter 128 FAIRY TAIL 16 059.jpg|Chapter 129|link=Chapter 129 FAIRY TAIL 16 085.jpg|Chapter 130|link=Chapter 130 FAIRY TAIL 16 105.jpg|Chapter 131|link=Chapter 131 FAIRY TAIL 16 125.jpg|Chapter 132|link=Chapter 132 FAIRY TAIL 16 145.jpg|Chapter 133|link=Chapter 133 FAIRY TAIL 16 165.jpg|Chapter 134|link=Chapter 134 FAIRY TAIL 17 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 17 003.jpg|Chapter 135|link=Chapter 135 FAIRY TAIL 17 023.jpg|Chapter 136|link=Chapter 136 FAIRY TAIL 17 043.jpg|Chapter 137|link=Chapter 137 FAIRY TAIL 17 064-065.jpg|Chapter 138|link=Chapter 138 FAIRY TAIL 17 083.jpg|Chapter 139|link=Chapter 139 FAIRY TAIL 17 103.jpg|Chapter 140|link=Chapter 140 FAIRY TAIL 17 124-125.jpg|Chapter 141|link=Chapter 141 FAIRY TAIL 17 147.jpg|Chapter 142|link=Chapter 142 FAIRY TAIL 17 167.jpg|Chapter 143|link=Chapter 143 FAIRY TAIL 18 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 18 003.jpg|Chapter 144|link=Chapter 144 FAIRY TAIL 18 023.jpg|Chapter 145|link=Chapter 145 FAIRY TAIL 18 043.jpg|Chapter 146|link=Chapter 146 FAIRY TAIL 18 065.jpg|Chapter 147|link=Chapter 147 FAIRY TAIL 18 085.jpg|Chapter 148|link=Chapter 148 FAIRY TAIL 18 105.jpg|Chapter 149|link=Chapter 149 FAIRY TAIL 18 127.jpg|Chapter 150|link=Chapter 150 FAIRY TAIL 18 147.jpg|Chapter 151|link=Chapter 151 FAIRY TAIL 18 167.jpg|Chapter 152|link=Chapter 152 Fairy19 004.jpg|Volume Cover Fairy19 006.jpg|Chapter 153|link=Chapter 153 02-03ab.jpg|Chapter 154|link=Chapter 154 Fairy19 054.jpg|Chapter 155|link=Chapter 155 Fairy19 074.jpg|Chapter 156|link=Chapter 156 Fairy19 094.jpg|Chapter 157|link=Chapter 157 Fairy19 114.jpg|Chapter 158|link=Chapter 158 02-03c.jpg|Chapter 159|link=Chapter 159 Fairy19 158.jpg|Chapter 160|link=Chapter 160 FAIRY TAIL 20 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 20 004-005.jpg|Chapter 161|link=Chapter 161 FAIRY TAIL 20 023.jpg|Chapter 162|link=Chapter 162 FAIRY TAIL 20 043.jpg|Chapter 163|link=Chapter 163 FAIRY TAIL 20 063.jpg|Chapter 164|link=Chapter 164 FAIRY TAIL 20 083.jpg|Chapter 165|link=Chapter 165 FAIRY TAIL 20 103.jpg|Chapter 166|link=Chapter 166 FAIRY TAIL 20 123.jpg|Chapter 167|link=Chapter 167 FAIRY TAIL 20 144-145.jpg|Chapter 168|link=Chapter 168 FAIRY TAIL 20 168.jpg|Chapter 169|link=Chapter 169 FAIRY TAIL 21 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 21 003.jpg|Chapter 170|link=Chapter 170 FAIRY TAIL 21 023.jpg|Chapter 171|link=Chapter 171 FAIRY TAIL 21 043.jpg|Chapter 172|link=Chapter 172 FAIRY TAIL 21 063.jpg|Chapter 173|link=Chapter 173 FAIRY TAIL 21 083.jpg|Chapter 174|link=Chapter 174 FAIRY TAIL 21 103.jpg|Chapter 175|link=Chapter 175 FAIRY TAIL 21 123.jpg|Chapter 176|link=Chapter 176 FAIRY TAIL 21 143.jpg|Chapter 177|link=Chapter 177 FAIRY TAIL 21 163.jpg|Chapter 178|link=Chapter 178 FAIRY TAIL 22 001.jpg|Volume Cover 179.jpg|Chapter 179|link=Chapter 179 180.jpg|Chapter 180|link=Chapter 180 01b.jpg|Chapter 181|link=Chapter 181 Cover 182.jpg|Chapter 182|link=Chapter 182 01d.jpg|Chapter 183|link=Chapter 183 01z.jpg|Chapter 184|link=Chapter 184 185.jpg|Chapter 185|link=Chapter 185 186.jpg|Chapter 186|link=Chapter 186 187ab.jpg|Chapter 187|link=Chapter 187 FAIRY TAIL 22 183.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume Cover 23.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 188.jpg|Chapter 188|link=Chapter 188 Cover 189.jpg|Chapter 189|link=Chapter 189 190.jpg|Chapter 190|link=Chapter 190 Cover 191.jpg|Chapter 191|link=Chapter 191 Cover 192.jpg|Chapter 192|link=Chapter 192 Cover 193.jpg|Chapter 193|link=Chapter 193 Cover 194 Colored.jpg|Chapter 194|link=Chapter 194 Cover 195.jpg|Cover 195|link=Chapter 195 Cover 196.jpg|Chapter 196|link=Chapter 196 FAIRY TAIL 23 191.jpg|Bonus Cover Note: No actual cover for Ch. 188 Volume Cover 24.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 197.jpg|Chapter 197|link=Chapter 197 Cover 198 v2.jpg|Chapter 198|link=Chapter 198 Cover 199.jpg|Chapter 199|link=Chapter 199 Cover 200 Colored.jpg|Chapter 200|link=Chapter 200 Cover 201.jpg|Chapter 201|link=Chapter 201 Cover 202.jpg|Chapter 202|link=Chapter 202 Cover 203.jpg|Chapter 203|link=Chapter 203 Cover 204.jpg|Chapter 204|link=Chapter 204 Vol 25 Volume Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 205.jpg|Chapter 205|link=chapter 205|link=Chapter 205 Cover 206.jpg|Chapter 206|link=chapter 206|link=Chapter 206 Cover 207.jpg|Chapter 207|link=chapter 207|link=Chapter 207 Cover 208 Colored.jpg|Chapter 208|link=chapter 208 Cover 209.jpg|Chapter 209|link=Chapter 209 Cover 210.jpg|Chapter 210|link=Chapter 210 Cover 211.jpg|Chapter 211|link=Chapter 211 Cover 212.jpg|Chapter 212|link=Chapter 212 Cover 213.jpg|Chapter 213|link=Chapter 213 Volume 26 Cover Special.jpg|Volume 26 Special Cover Vol 26 Volume Cover.jpg.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 214.jpg|Chapter 214|link=Chapter 214 Cover 215.jpg|Chapter 215|link=Chapter 215 Cover 216.jpg|Chapter 216|link=Chapter 216 Cover 217.jpg|Chapter 217|link=Chapter 217 Cover 218.jpg|Chapter 218|link=Chapter 218 Cover 219.jpg|Chapter 219|link=Chapter 219 Cover 220.jpg|Chapter 220|link=Chapter 220 Cover 221.jpg|Chapter 221|link=Chapter 221 Cover 222.jpg|Chapter 222|link=Chapter 222 Vol 27 Limited Edition.jpg|Volume 27 Special Cover Cover 27 special.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 223.jpg|Chapter 223|link=Chapter 223 Cover 224.jpg|Chapter 224|link=Chapter 224 Cover 225.jpg|Chapter 225|link=Chapter 225 Cover 226.jpg|Chapter 226|link=Chapter 226 Cover 227.jpg|Chapter 227|link=Chapter 227 Cover 228.jpg|Chapter 228|link=Chapter 228 Cover 229.jpg|Chapter 229|link=Chapter 229 Cover 230.jpg|Chapter 230|link=Chapter 230 Volume 28 cover special.jpg|Volume 28 Cover Cover 231.jpg|Chapter 231|link=Chapter 231 Cover 232.jpg|Chapter 232|link=Chapter 232 Cover 233.jpg|Chapter 233|link=Chapter 233 Cover 234 v2.jpg|Chapter 234|link=Chapter 234 Cover 235.jpg|Chapter 235|link=Chapter 235 Cover 236.jpg|Chapter 236|link=Chapter 236 Cover 237.jpg|Chapter 237|link=Chapter 237 Cover 238.jpg|Chapter 238|link=Chapter 238 Cover 239.jpg|Chapter 239|link=Chapter 239 Volume 29 cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 240.jpg|Chapter 240|link=Chapter 240 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 241|link=Chapter 241 Cover 242.jpg|Chapter 242|link=Chapter 242 Cover 243.jpg|Chapter 243|link=Chapter 243 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244|link=Chapter 244 Cover 245.jpg|Chapter 245|link=Chapter 245 Cover 246.jpg|Chapter 246|link=Chapter 246 Cover 247.jpg|Chapter 247|link=Chapter 247 Cover 248.jpg|Chapter 248|link=Chapter 248 30th Inner Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 249.jpg|Chapter 249|link=Chapter 249 Cover 250.jpg|Chapter 250|link=Chapter 250 Cover 251.jpg|Chapter 251|link=Chapter 251 Cover 252.jpg|Chapter 252|link=Chapter 252 Cover 253.jpg|Chapter 253|link=Chapter 253 Cover 254.jpg|Chapter 254|link=Chapter 254 Cover 255.jpg|Chapter 255|link=Chapter 255 Cover 256.jpg|Chapter 256|link=Chapter 256 Cover 257.jpg|Chapter 257|link=Chapter 257 31th Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258|link=Chapter 258 N001 0023.jpg|Chapter 259|link=Chapter 259 Cover 260.jpg|Chapter 260|link=Chapter 260 Cover 261.jpg|Chapter 261|link=Chapter 261 Cover 262.jpg|Chapter 262|link=Chapter 262 Cover 263.jpg|Chapter 263|link=Chapter 263 Cover 264.jpg|Chapter 264|link=Chapter 264 Cover 265.jpg|Chapter 265|link=Chapter 265 Cover 266.jpg|Chapter 266|link=Chapter 266 32th Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 267.jpg|Chapter 267|link=Chapter 267 Cover 268.jpg|Chapter 268|link=Chapter 268 Cover 269.jpg|Chapter 269|link=Chapter 269 Cover 270.jpg|Chapter 270|link=Chapter 270 Cover 271.jpg|Chapter 271|link=Chapter 271 Cover 272.jpg|Chapter 272|link=Chapter 272 Cover 273.jpg|Chapter 273|link=Chapter 273 Cover 274.jpg|Chapter 274|link=Chapter 274 33th Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 275.jpg|Chapter 275|link=Chapter 275 Cover 276.jpg|Chapter 276|link=Chapter 276 Cover 277.jpg|Chapter 277|link=Chapter 277 Cover 278.jpg|Chapter 278|link=Chapter 278 Cover 279.jpg|Chapter 279|link=Chapter 279 Cover 280.jpg|Chapter 280|link=Chapter 280 Cover 281.jpg|Chapter 281|link=Chapter 281 Cover 282.jpg|Chapter 282|link=Chapter 282 34 Volume Cover.png|Volume Cover Cover 283.jpg|Chapter 283|link=Chapter 283 Cover 284.jpg|Chapter 284|link=Chapter 284 Cover 285.jpg|Chapter 285|link=Chapter 285 Cover 286.jpg|Chapter 286|link=Chapter 286 Cover 287.jpg|Chapter 287|link=Chapter 287 Cover 288.jpg|Chapter 288|link=Chapter 288 Cover 289.jpg|Chapter 289|link=Chapter 289 Cover 290.jpg|Chapter 290|link=Chapter 290 Cover 291.jpg|Chapter 291|link=Chapter 291 35 Volume Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 292.jpg|Chapter 292|link=Chapter 292 Cover 293.jpg|Chapter 293|link=Chapter 293 Cover 294.jpg|Chapter 294|link=Chapter 294 Cover 295.jpg|Chapter 295|link=Chapter 295 Cover 296.jpg|Chapter 296|link=Chapter 296 Cover 297.jpg|Chapter 297|link=Chapter 297 Cover 298.jpg|Chapter 298|link=Chapter 298 Cover 299.jpg|Chapter 299|link=Chapter 299 Cover 300.jpg|Chapter 300|link=Chapter 300 Cover 301.jpg|Chapter 301|link=Chapter 301 Cover 302.jpg|Chapter 302|link=Chapter 302 Cover 303.jpg|Chapter 303|link=Chapter 303 Cover 304.jpg|Chapter 304|link=Chapter 304 Cover 305.jpg|Chapter 305|link=Chapter 305 Cover 306.jpg|Chapter 306|link=Chapter 306 Cover 307.jpg|Chapter 307|link=Chapter 307 Cover 308.jpg|Chapter 308|link=Chapter 308 Cover 309.jpg|Chapter 309|link=Chapter 309 Chapter 310 Cover.png|Chapter 310|link=Chapter 310 FT Chapter 311 cover.png|Chapter 311|link=Chapter 311 Chapter 312 Cover page.png|Chapter 312|link=Chapter 312 Chapter 313 Cover.png|Chapter 313|link=Chapter 313 Chapter 314 Cover.png|Chapter 314|link=Chapter 314 Chapter 315 Cover.png|Chapter 315|link=Chapter 315 Chapter 316 cover.png|Chapter 316|link=Chapter 316 Chapter 317 cover.png|Chapter 317|link=Chapter 317 Chapter 318 cover.png|Chapter 318|link=Chapter 318 Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Fairies at the Beach|link=Fairies at the Beach Cover Special Mission.JPG|Special Mission|link=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Fairy Academy Cover.jpg|Fairy Academy|link=Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Omake) Cover Megane Fairy.jpg|Fairy Megane|link=Megane-Fairy Mira-sensi omake Cover.jpg|Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class|link=Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Natsu and Dragon Egg|link=Natsu and the Dragon Egg Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain|link=Welcome to Fairy Fountain The day.jpg|Fateful Encounter|link=The Day of Fateful Encounter Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Fairy Hills|link=Welcome to Fairy Hills Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Rainbow Sakura|link=Rainbow Sakura (Omake) Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Coca-Cola|link=Coca-Cola Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Happy In Boots|link=Happy in Boots Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous